This invention relates generally to an apparatus for facilitating access to a cable within a chassis and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing a computer cable connector within a chassis drawer to allow for convenient storage and retrieval of the cable.
DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Data and power cables are provided in computer systems to facilitate the interfacing of optional drive units, or peripheral devices, such as CD or DVD-ROM drives, Digital Audio Tape drives, and other memory units, with a central processing unit (CPU) and related circuitry. These drive units are typically slid into a bay of a computer chassis when in use and removed from the chassis when needed for use with another computer system or server. Standard drive unit designs require the cables to be connected to the back of the units when in use. Such cables are routed generally from the back of the device bay through the chassis to the motherboard or other circuitry. Thus, these cables are not easy accessible when a standard cover is placed over the computer chassis.
When a drive unit is removed from a chassis, the attached cable connector extends from the chassis and is removed. Unless another drive unit is then connected to the cable and inserted into the chassis, the user must find a location to place the connector when not in use. If the connector is merely placed in the empty bay of the chassis, it is not securely held in place and could move within the chassis to a location that is difficult to access. Further, having a user search within the chassis or remove a cover to access the cables introduces the risk of electric shock or other hazards, and increases the likelihood of damage to the computer by mishandling component parts. Additionally, the alternative solution of having the cable extend out of the bay when not in use is not aesthetically pleasing, and the connector could interfere with the function of adjacent components.
Thus, what is needed is an device to securely position a cable connector within a drawer of a chassis bay when not in use, and allow for convenient access to the cable connector when it is desired to be used with a drive unit. Such a device should have a drawer frame such that it can be slid into and out of a chassis bay while providing a neat appearance. The device should provide a simple engaging means to hold connectors of various sizes in fixed position in the drawer, the engaging means also allowing for the easy removal of the connector. Further, the device should ensure that the cable does not interfere with other drive units or components located within the chassis of a computer system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable storage and retrieval device for insertion into a drive bay of a computer chassis to securely hold a computer cable. It is a further object of the present invention to limit the movement of the cable connector. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly that provides a pleasing appearance for a chassis bay that is devoid of a drive unit, and prevents the cable from moving into a portion of a chassis that is difficult to access.
These and other objects are afforded by the present invention providing a cable storage and retrieval device for securing the position of an unused cable within the bay of a chassis. The device comprises a base shelf, an upper biasing arm extending from the base shelf to overlie a cable connector, and raised arm members spaced laterally from the upper biasing arm along the base shelf and configured to underlie the cable connector, the upper biasing arm and raised members provide opposing forces to securely position, and engage with, the cable connector.
The base shelf has a front face that is sized and configured to mimic the front face of a typical drive unit, and side walls to assist in sliding the present invention into the bay of a chassis. The base shelf, front face and side walls form the frame for the optional drive filler.
The upper biasing arm has a vertical flange extending from the base shelf, a cantilever member extending from the top of the vertical flange and angled at least partially downwardly, and a releasing lip connected to the cantilever member. The cantilever member provides a channel for securely capturing a cable connector.
The raised arm members are generally positioned each on opposing sides of the upper biasing arm along the base shelf. The raised arm members comprise a resilient member extending across an opening of the base shelf, a second flange extending from the resilient member and angled in an upward fashion, and a cantilever member extending generally horizontally from the second flange. The cantilever member provides a resilient lower surface for capturing the cable connector.
Deflection of the upper biasing arm and the raised arms upon insertion of the cable connector creates an interference fit to secure the cable connector. By lifting upward on the releasing lip, the downward biasing force applied to the cable connector can be counteracted and the connector removed from the engaged position.
Other advantages and components of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which constitute a part of this specification and wherein are set forth exemplary embodiments of the present invention to illustrate various objects and features thereof.